In computation centers and so forth that possess a PC cluster, the execution order of computation jobs (hereafter simply referred to as “jobs”) input by a large number of users is managed by management software called job schedulers. The job execution order is decided based on a first-in first-out (FIFO) system.
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-58518 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-73690.